Individuals, particularly children, derive entertainment, and sometimes educational benefits, from propelling a projectile such as a toy foam rocket or arrow toward a desired objective. Toy foam projectiles, such as toy projectiles sold under the Nerf registered trademark, are very useful in this regard because they are lightweight, thus reducing or completely eliminating the possibility of injury from use. Often the toy projectile is projected toward a target, as in the case of a toy foam arrow, or simply hurled upward into the air to travel a desired path, as in the case of a toy foam rocket. The enjoyment and/or benefit derived from a toy projectile is very much dependent upon the means used to launch the projectile. Utilization of the projectile is enhanced by having a forceful, reliable means for launching. A stream of compressed fluid is useful for forcefully imparting momentum to an object, especially a light-weight object such as a toy foam projectile. Generally, a fluid is a reliable means of imparting momentum to an object because a fluid can be used over and over again without the degradation in performance that is likely to be experienced with solid mechanical components over time. Air in particular is a useful fluid for propelling an object because it is easy to contain, plentiful, readily available and harmless to people and the environment. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be useful to have a reliable means for launching a toy projectile or like object utilizing a fluid to forcefully impart momentum to the projectile.
Another concern in launching toy projectiles and like objects is to have a convenient, reliable means for triggering or releasing the mechanical energy that has been stored in order to impart momentum to the object. Generally, a device for launching an object stores mechanical energy for release at a desired instant. The stored mechanical energy may be in the form of a cocked spring mechanism or fluid, such as air, held in a compressed state. Normally, the means for storing the mechanical energy is distinct from the triggering means. In operating a launching mechanism it is often desirable to be able to quickly, sometimes even immediately, fire the launching device after the mechanical energy has been stored. Achievement of firing quickly after energy storage may be difficult, particularly if the means for storing mechanical energy is very distinct from the means for firing. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a means for firing a launching device for a toy projectile or like object that enables the device to be fired very quickly after mechanical energy has been stored.